


For the Birthday Girl

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron surprises Hermione on her birthday.





	For the Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written with love for _Shakar_ for her birthday.
> 
> *~*

“Happy birthday,” Ron said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

 

“You’re early,” Hermione said, flustered. “I was hoping to change into something nicer before we go.”

 

“Change of plans,” he said with a wide grin. He kissed her nose. “You sounded a bit anxious when I talked to you at lunch. I thought maybe we’d stay here and relax.”

 

Hermione smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “I made dinner.”

 

“Dinner?” Hermione asked. “You cooked?”

 

“It’s not anything special,” Ron said. “I asked mum to show me a few things. Come on, I’ll show you.”

 

Ron led her into the small kitchen of her flat where he had set the table. It wasn’t terribly fancy, though he’d tried. He’d obviously attempted to fold the napkins in the way they used to at Hogwarts. Ron didn’t seem to have mastered that particular skill, and so it lay in a wrinkled lump next to Hermione’s plate. 

 

In one area he had succeeded, he had charmed several scarlet candles to hover above the table casting pale light onto the shimmering gold tablecloth. 

 

“Ron, everything looks so nice,” she said, giving him a large smile.

 

He looked very pleased. “I just hope everything tastes good.”

 

Hermione sat down at the table while Ron went to get a dish from the oven.

 

“I made shepherd’s pie,” he said. “Mum figured it was something I couldn’t bugger up too bad.”

 

“Ron, I’m sure she didn’t say it like that.”

 

He shrugged and spooned food onto her plate. He served himself and sat nervously across from her, watching her face carefully as she raised a forkful up to her lips.

 

“You’ve done a good job,” Hermione said, after chewing her first bite. She noticed that his face relaxed slightly and he began to eat the food on his own plate.

 

“I’ve been working on this for a while.”

 

“I thought you said you said you decided to do this at lunch today?” she asked, confused.

 

“I did,” Ron said, looking flustered. “I mean, I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to try. I didn’t want to ruin your birthday. I wanted it to be special.”

 

Hermione reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. “I love this, Ron. Thank you.”

 

He beamed and they both sat back and enjoyed their meal. After dinner, Ron conjured a fire in the sitting room fireplace and he and Hermione relaxed on the settee.

 

“Did you have a nice birthday?” he asked.

 

“It was brilliant,” Hermione said. “I can’t remember ever having a better birthday.”

 

“There’s just one more thing,” he said. “Your present.”

 

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” she said. “You’ve already made this night so wonderful.”

 

“Hang on,” Ron said, rising from the settee. 

 

Hermione sat up as he walked across the room, to where he had laid his cloak on an armchair.

 

“You really didn’t have to.”

 

Ron returned to the settee and before Hermione could say anything, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked at her under pale gold eyelashes. He was a little pale, making his freckles stand out darker on his white face. He smiled slightly and opened his hands to reveal a small satin box.

 

“Hermione,” he breathed.

 

“Oh God,” she squeaked, her heart racing.

 

“I love you,” he said. “I always have. I know I can be…a bit of a prat sometimes. But if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Marry me?”

 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears, but she still managed to choke out a yes. His smile was brilliant. He let out a nervous laugh and opened the box for her. The ring was stunning: platinum with a small sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds.

 

“It’s from a Muggle shop,” Ron explained. “I didn’t think you’d want something goblin made. It isn’t much. I wish I could have…”

 

“It’s gorgeous,” she interrupted. “I love it. I love you”

 

He grinned again. “Can I put it on you?”

 

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ron slowly placed the ring on her finger. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears still falling down her cheeks. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her gratefully. She wound her fingers into his soft ginger hair. His lips were so soft, but enthusiastic. He held her close, their bodies molding together. Her head was swimming with emotion, with desire. 

 

He’d told her he loved her numerous times but to know that he wanted her by his side always was incredible. She felt she couldn’t convey in words just how much she also wanted him. So she kissed him with everything inside her, letting her love show in every kiss, every caress, and every sigh.

 

“Hermione,” he murmured.

 

“Ron,” she whispered.  “Let’s go to bed.”

 

He kissed her neck. “Yeah?”

 

“Show me you love me,” Hermione said, repeating his earlier vow.

 

Ron grinned and scrambled off the settee. He extinguished the fire with his wand and led her into her bedroom. She reached up and captured his face with her hands, pulling his mouth down to hers. He slid his hands down over her bum and lifted her up. Automatically, she wrapped her legs around his waist and, still kissing, he carried her over to the bed.

 

She shivered pleasurably as Ron set her down on her quilt and began to pull her Ministry robes up over her head. Laughing slightly at his eagerness she lifted her arms up over her head to give him an easier time. She blushed a little at her simple white cotton bra and knickers, but Ron didn’t seem to mind with the way he ran his hand lightly along her belly and looked at her admiringly. 

 

He dipped his head and kissed her navel. She sucked in a breath as he hooked his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and pulled them down. Gently, he parted her legs, brushing soft kisses along the inside of her thighs. He ran his tongue over her soft flesh and she shivered once again. Ron teased her, moving his mouth higher, but never quite reaching where she wanted. Hermione tried arching her back slightly to show him exactly where she wanted his mouth. She heard him chuckle against her leg and then finally, he lowered his mouth to her center. His tongue flicked lightly against her clit, and Hermione moaned appreciatively. 

 

“Is this what you want?” Ron breathed.

 

“Shh, don’t stop,” Hermione whimpered.

 

She felt him grin against her thigh as his tongue traced along her wet opening. She clutched his hair and he begun to move his tongue faster, sliding it inside of her, sucking on her clit. Hermione felt the pressure building inside her, moving her hips in time with his jaw.

 

“Ron,” she gasped as she came apart completely.

 

His lips lingered in soft kisses against the flesh of her thighs. Hermione slid into a sitting position and Ron quickly sat up as well, looking bewildered.

 

“Hermione?”

 

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She enjoyed the expression on his face as he watched her breasts bound carelessly from the thin cotton. Ron cupped her with his large freckled hands, kneading her already-hard nipples with his long fingers. 

 

Hermione worked at the buttons of his light blue oxford shirt, fumbling slightly in her haste to get it off. Finally, she got it open, tracing the contours of his chest, his stomach, his arms.

 

“That feels good,” Ron said, closing his eyes. His hands stilled as he basked in her touch. 

His trousers were tented with his arousal, and Hermione knew it had to be painful for him. She ran her hand over his bulge and his eyes fluttered open.

 

Several frantic moments later, his trousers were gone, as were his pants. Ron was poised above her, the muscles of his arms tense, his cock positioned at her opening.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, and then he was inside her.

 

Hermione knew he wouldn’t last long, not with as long as he’d already waited. But the friction and his hard, deep thrusts were doing plenty to bring her close to achieving another orgasm. His lips met hers in a deep, wet kiss and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms and legs around him to draw him even closer, even deeper within her. 

 

His fingers found her clit once again, and he pressed gently as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. 

 

“Oh God, Ron,” she cried, as she shattered for a second time that night.

 

He wasn’t far behind, spilling deep inside her with a groan that sounded vaguely like her name.

 

They lie in a tangled heap of limbs, their chests rising and falling.

 

“I love you,” Hermione said, snuggling against his chest.

 

“You know I love you, too,” Ron said, kissing the top of her head. “Did you have a nice birthday?”

 

“The best,” she admitted, looking at the gem sparkling on her finger.

       


End file.
